The use of wireless devices has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fueled by improved technologies and wireless communication protocols. Many users have come to depend on wireless devices as their sole or main form of communication. In many cases, these users seek to customize the features and service of their wireless device to best meet their respective needs. One way in which people customize their phone is through ringtones.
A ringtone or ring tone is the sound made by a telephone indicating a call or communication is incoming. The term, however, is most often used to refer to the customizable sounds available on mobile phones. This facility was originally provided so that people would be able to determine when their phone was ringing when in the company of other mobile phone owners. In many instances, a user may specify a song, quote, sound, rhythm, or other element to indicate a call or other communication is incoming. In some cases, a user may specify separate ringtones for individuals that frequently call the user. Based on the ringtone played at the time a communication is received, the user may be able to determine who is calling without looking at the caller identification information or answering the phone. Unfortunately, in many cases updating or changing ringtones may be difficult or require more effort than a user is willing to spend. As a result, a user may quickly tire of the ringtones he or she has chosen and instead select to cancel the ringtone service or not use ringtones.